The Chronicles of Sora Sanyo P1
by Dark Yami the Thrid
Summary: Life for Sora would change forever on his 17th birthday when he finds a demon is fused in his soul. Because of this other demons start chasing him and together with the Demon Leon he must fight them off but can he trust this Leon?


The Chronicles of Sora Sanyo

Normal:

Sora Sanyo was in bed on his 17th birthday happily dreaming that he had red wings on his back flying in the air and that he also had a strange sword. The sword was huge, it had two blades and was covered in red feathers. Then there was a strange beeping noise, Sora rolled over and opened his eyes. He could see his alarm clock, it was 9:23am and his classes at college started at 10:00am. Sora knew that his alarm clock had once again been messed with by his room mates as a prank.

"I swear to god the next time I see those friends of mine I'm going to kill them" said Sora.

He got out of bed, he was pretty calm about this as it was not the first time they had done something like this. He was however still pretty quick about getting ready. He ran out of his bedroom and straight to the bathroom. Sora jumped into the shower, the water was cold but he didn't have time to wait for it to get warm so he just bared with it and cleaned himself. He wasn't in the shower for to long and as soon as he was done in jumped out and wrapped himself in a towel. Sora was freezing, he started jumping up and down trying to get a little warmer. Sora caught a look at himself in the mirror, he was a little pale, his hair was short but spiky and it was blue. He had dyed it years ago but he made a mistake and he wasn't able to make it go back to his normal colour of muddy brown. Sora realised this was not the time to reflect on his old hair colour and ran back to his room in a towel leaving his pyjamas in the bathroom. When he got back to his room he dried himself off and got changed.

"Thank you dear friends of mine, thank you for making me late and on my birthday" grumbled Sora.

He was now wearing a white shirt with a black tie, black trousers and black trainers. Sora went to his desk, picked up his key, wallet and put them his pockets and he also picked up his red sunglasses and put them on. Sora ran downstairs and went straight into the hall as he didn't have time to grab a breakfast of some kind. He picked up his bag and put it on his back. He then picked up his helmet and put it on his head. Sora opened the front door and went outside. He could see his bike was still chained at the front. He locked up the house and went towards his bike and unchained his bike. He then got on his bike and sped of hoping he wouldn't be late to college. Unknown to Sora however this would be the last normal morning of his life and that a great destiny await him from this day on.

The Demon within:

Sora arrived at college just with a few minutes to spare, he chained up his bike near the front gate and ran through the entrance and towards his class. Lucky went he got to outside the class room he was heading to people were only just going in. Sora was almost out of breath at this point. He bent down a little to regain some breath when someone shoved a bottle of water under his face. Sora took it without question and started drinking it without seeing who it was that had handed it to him. Sora stopped drinking the water and went to thank who it was who had gave him the water. He jumped back in surprise when he saw that it had been his friend and room mate Rai Crain.

"You… you're the reason I almost ended up being late this morning, you big jerk" said Sora sounding annoyed.

Rai laughed and then just smiled at him.

"Come on it was a joke, you made it on time and I won the bet" said Rai.

A large vain started throbbing on Sora's forehead.

"A bet, you made a bet to see if I would make it on time?" he asked.

Rai sensed the danger just from looking a Sora's forehead vain. He started to sweat a little and he needed to be careful not to anger him further.

"Listen its ok yeah I made a bet but.. But I'll treat you to something nice" replied Rai.

The Vain on Sora's forehead shrunk a little bit.

"Something nice?" asked Sora.

"Yeah buddy, I'll get you your favourite doughnuts" replied Rai.

Sora started to drool.

"With sprinkles?" he asked.

"You know it" replied Rai.

The throbbing vain on Sora's forehead disappeared, a big grin on Sora's face replaced it.

"So not annoyed at me any more?" asked Rai.

"Well for now" said Sora.

"Ah come on I've already made it up to you and you don't even know it yet" said Rai.

"How so?" asked Sora.

"Well you see when we get home, lets just say I've got you a big present" replied Rai.

"Big present" said Sora.

Sora had a big smile and then gave Rai a huge hug.

"Ah I love you Rai" said Sora.

"Get off me you big idiot, you see this is why people think we're gay" said Rai.

Rai managed to get Sora off him. As he did the professor came out of the classroom.

"You two coming to class today or do you want time to yourselves?" he said.

"No sir we're coming" said Sora.

Both Sora and Rai entered the classroom and sat in the back row. They got out their notebooks and tape recorders. The lecture started and though both of them did try to pay attention to what was being said they just seemed to lose focus on what was being said. Sora seemed to be drifting off and Rai got a newspaper out of his bag and started reading it. Sora was trying not to fall asleep but as he was he started dreaming again. It was the same dream he had this morning. He had noticed within the dream that it wasn't just his sword that was covered in red feathers but he himself was covered in red feathers just like the wings on his back. He was flying in the air and then he felt something prodding him. Sora woke up, Rai was poking him with his newspaper.

"Stop snoring" he said.

"Sorry, I forgot how boring this class can be" replied Sora.

"Well you'd better stay awake, the professor keeps looking up this way every time you snore. Its one thing not to pay attention its another to fall asleep" said Rai.

"Your not paying attention either" said Sora.

"Yes but I at least make it look like I'm taking notes now and then" said Rai.

"Ok I see your point" replied Sora.

Sora stretched over his desk, it was his birthday and he was stuck in class. He could over hear a couple of other students whispering to each other.

"Did you hear about the attack on the east side of the city?" whispered the first student.

"Yeah weren't a few houses burned down?" whispered the second student.

"I heard that too but the strange thing is some people claimed to have seen demons performing the attacks" said the first student.

"What?" asked the third student.

"Its like I said there were some witness's that said they saw that it was demons that had attacked the east part of the city" said the first student.

"Now that's just stupid, I'll bet it was just gang dressing up or something like that" said the third student.

Sora stopped listening as it wasn't that interesting though he did agree that the attack was most likely to be that of a gang rather then demons. He fell back asleep though it wasn't for long as a bell rang for the end of class. Sora jumped up as it rang, Rai saw this and laughed a little.

"Remember people everything I've talked to you about today will be in the exams that are coming up I hope you've been paying attention and not been sleeping like some people" said the Professor.

Sora noticed that he seemed to be looking up at him when he had said "not been sleeping like some people", he felt embarrassed because of it.

"Bugger he knew and double bugger I forgot to make notes I haven't got a real clue what was said today" he thought.

As both Sora and Rai left the class, Sora begged Rai to make a copy of his notes.

"Ok ok I'll lend them to you later on, lets go see the girls" said Rai.

Rai and Sora headed down to a different class room and waited outside. A couple of minutes later the doors opened and student poured out of the room. Rai waved at two girls that came out of the classroom. One girl was called Kate and the other was called Risa. They walked towards Rai but neither of them had noticed Sora.

"So was he late?" asked Kate.

Before Rai could answer Sora snuck up behind both of the girls and stuck his head in-between them both.

"No I wasn't, no thanks to you two" he whispered.

This made both Kate and Risa jump up in shock.

"S..Sora we didn't see you there" said Risa.

"Hmm and you almost wouldn't of seen me at all today part from maybe when you had got home" said Sora.

"It was just a prank" explained Kate.

"Yes and what's this I hear that you bet on the outcome" said Sora.

Both Risa and Kate went white from this and started to sweat.

"You heard?" asked Risa.

Sora pointed at Rai.

"Well I may have let it slip" he said.

"Traitor" said Kate.

"Oh no this isn't just his fault, which of you two bet against me?" asked Sora.

"Oh both of them" said Rai.

"Double traitor" said Kate.

"Pay the man" said Sora.

Both Kate and Risa grumbled and took out their money and paid Rai. Rai looked rather happy at this.

"Remember you owe me some doughnuts" said Sora.

"Yeah yeah I know it was the only reason you forgave me" replied Rai.

"He forgave you?" asked both Risa and Kate.

"He knows one of my weakness" Sora said happily.

Both Risa and Kate looked at each other and smiled.

"We'll get you doughnuts too" they said.

Sora thought about this.

"Only if there full of chocolate" he said.

"Sure" they both said.

Sora smiled.

"Oh I cant stay mad at you guys" he said happily.

"I'd say that's cheating but whatever" said Rai.

The rest of the day was quite at college and by around 3pm their lessons had finished. Sora was heading towards the front gate when Rai caught up with him.

"So you heading home straight away?" asked Rai.

"No I'm going to head to the shopping market for a bit" replied Sora.

"Fair enough we will see you at home then and don't worry we will have your doughnuts" said Rai.

Sora drooled and then wiped his mouth.

"See you at home and remember sprinkles and lots of chocolate" he said.

Sora then put his helmet on and got on hi bike sped away. Sora was half way to the shopping market when he started thinking about his friends. Rai was a friend from high school, he had met him around the time he had dyed his hair blue. Rai had always said that it made him look like an anime character. Rai was a big fan on anime and manga. He had been to a few expo's as well as trying out cosplay. Rai had never said why he had why he wanted to move out of his parents house and all Sora knew about his parents was that they owned a huge software company and were always busy. Rai was always rich because of it but as he had once told Sora he never felt happy because of it.

Kate was really a friend of Rai's so he didn't know her that well. What he did know about her was that like Rai she did like anime and manga as well as cosplaying. But she was more interested in the art sense then the story. She enjoyed art quite a lot and in the future she wanted to be an artist. Sora did know that like Rai she had also gone to the same high school as him but it wasn't until he met Rai that he met her. He also knew at some point in their lives she had dated Rai once but for whatever reason they decided to go back to being friends. The reason she had decided to move into the house was because her parents had been moving around a lot and she was tired of it and they came to some arrangement to allow her to continue living here.

Risa was Sora's oldest friend, he had met her at the Orphanage. You see both Sora and Risa were orphans, Sora was in the Orphanage since he was a baby and Risa had entered at five years old. Risa's parents had died in a car crash and there was no one else to look after her. When Sora had first met her he had taken a shining to her. He tried his best to look after her whenever she felt lonely or was picked on by other kids. They had been friends during high school. When they were 15 the orphanage had burned down after someone had attacked it. It was after that they had ended up at a homeless shelter. They both got part time jobs to raise money and combined it with Rai and Kate's money to buy a house together. Since then all four of them had lived together attending the same college and working part time jobs to get by.

Sora continued on his way to the shopping market wishing he had enough money to buy a motorbike, he had always wanted one since he was a kid. Suddenly Sora found himself flying off his bike and into the air. He had no idea what had happened but he then saw his bike wheel flying in the air slightly ahead of him. Sora then hit a building wall quite hard, thankfully his helmet had taken most of the force that went with it.

"Owwwww what the hell" he said.

Sora looked behind him and saw his bike was in ruins beyond repair. To his surprise he saw what looked like four Demons.

"What the?" he said.

Before he could work out what to do next they charged at him forcing him to run away. Sora was in a bit of pain however he knew that if he stopped he would feel a lot worse. The Demon's were quite fast and didn't have a problem keeping up with him running. Sora made a mistake to take a look at what they were doing as he saw they were making what looked to be energy balls. They threw them at Sora and though he was able to doge their attacks he tripped over trying to do so. One of the demons jumped towards him and went to punch him. Luckily Sora was able to roll out of the way and get up and run away again. The demon had broken the pavement with its punch but it looked unhurt. Sora kept running and went down an alleyway. To his own annoyance it was a dead end.

"FUCK" he said.

The demons came around the corner, Sora headed towards some trash cans and picked up a lid. One of the demons headed straight towards Sora and he hit the demon with the trash can lid. However this didn't stop the creature and all that had happened was the lid had broke apart. The demon punched Sora in the face and it send him flying back towards the alleys end wall. He smacked his head and slumped down the wall. He felt like passing out but then his whole body felt warm and then very hot like a fire. His hair felt funny it seemed to shoot up and it felt warm.

"What are you doing?" asked an unknown voice.

"What?" said Sora.

"Fine then let me take care of this" said the unknown voice.

This time the voice seemed to be coming out of his own mouth. Sora saw the demons heading straight for him but for some reason instead moving like he wanted to he instead found he had lifted his hand in the air. An invisible force shot the demons back, Sora then found himself getting up to his own surprise. Whatever was happening he didn't appear to be on control.

"I don't know who send you but leave right now" said the voice.

The demons took no notice of this and charged towards him again. Sora could feel himself smiling.

"Fine then have it your way" said the voice from Sora's mouth.

Sora's right arm appeared to be on fire, though he could feel the warm on his arm it didn't seem to be burning. The fire shot of his arm and hit the demons. The demons went backwards and then with a bang disappeared. Sora's arm was no longer on fire and went back down to his side.

"I suppose you have some questions then Sora" said the voice.

"Huh" said Sora.

His body went over to the trash can and his hand picked up one of the remaining lids and looked in the reflection. Sora was shocked to see that instead of his short spiky blue hair it was now long, standing up right, slightly more spikier and now red.

"What is this" said Sora.

"That would be me, My name is Leon" said Leon.

"What are you" asked Sora.

"I am a demon" replied Leon.


End file.
